Lost at Sea
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: The one time Elsa and Anna had agreed to go on a voyage at sea after the death of their parents, only to be lost in the ocean after yet another unfortunate storm. The two sisters wound up washed ashore somewhere in the wilderness alive. Just barely. But alive nevertheless.
1. The Boat

**And... I had to write another. I just had to. Frozen is the best.**

**Anyway, has anybody else written about this topic yet? I would like to know to read it.**

**Also turn back now, there is to be no Elsanna (the pairing) in this fic. Well I guess you could just somehow read it that way, but I am not really supporting that ship the way I read/write it. Sorry. I'm just a much bigger fan of their sisterly relationship. And my love for their sisterly relationship can probably end up being so sisterly it would be like... a pairing...? But as for me this is a sister story. With sisterly love.**

* * *

She along with her sister always held a certain dislike for the ocean. It taking away both parents of the two only around three years back.

Yet Anna was always the one to be able to stay upbeat and happy, forgiving the ocean for doing such things in a matter of time. It wasn't the ocean's fault. Anna would say. Anna didn't really forgive it completely though, just making a small compromise with it and leaving it at that.

Then came the time when she accidentally froze the fjord over just recently, leaving the kingdom in a never ending winter while it was still just in the middle of summer about a few months before.

Serves you right. She would jokingly say to the water a few days after the event.

She wasn't mad at it. That would be ridiculous. You can't stay mad at things that just happen on their own naturally without any way of stopping it.

Though she shouldn't be one to talk. Being one born with the powers of ice and snow, it would be especially easy for her to be able to disrupt the run nature with just as simple as a flick of a wrist. The creation of the cold at her very hands.

So she decided to just ignore the ocean and let it be.

But now the time had come.

Elsa stood on the ports, watching with the same posture she almost always held consisting of folding her hands in front of her body and standing straight and tall in a queenly matter. She was, in fact, queen after all. But that wasn't really the reason why she usually stood with her hands folded neatly. It was a sort of nervous way of standing she had grown accustomed to throughout her life.

"I'll see you in a few days!"

She listened to her beloved sister nearby by the staircases say.

"I'm really sorry I can't come with you."

The man, -Kristoff was it?- replied back with a strong sense of remorse. They both hugged each other.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. Besides! You've got your own trip to get ready for too, remember?" Anna's still joyful yet sad voice reassured him.

"I know." He chuckled with a smile. "I know." He repeated. "Just be safe okay?"

Anna nodded with a smile back and they hugged again.

Elsa turned her attention back to the vast sea before them. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air the water held. Men would walk past her, carrying bundles of items for the trip and loading it onto the large boat.

The boat.

The boat she and her sister would be getting on which was said to take them to another kingdom for certain royal business only a couple of days away by sea. The entire trip was planned for only about a week at most. Spend a few days on a boat. Spend a few days at the other kingdom. Spend a few days on a boat again. All in a week.

She didn't want to go in truth. Countless amounts of attempted persuasions of what going could do for the kingdom had changed her mind otherwise. So, here she was.

"Elsa!" A bubbly little giggle coming from none other than the one snowman they all loved and adored. Olaf. "Oof! Ow-ow-ow" He tripped down the stairs, being broken into pieces. But that didn't bring his mood down as he rushed to rebuild himself and continued on running over.

Elsa turned around, smiling as she watched the funny little snowman wobble his way over. "Olaf."

He gave a wide smile, coming to a stop in front of her and holding his stick arms open for a hug.

Elsa knelt down to his level and embraced him. "You're going to take care of the kingdom while we're gone okay? Sorry you can't come, Olaf."

"No no no! I understand!" Olaf giggled, breaking the hug and giving her a salute. "You can count on me, Elsa! I won't let you down! Have a safe trip! I'll really miss you!" He turned around and ran backwards to Anna. "Anna!"

Elsa giggled, listening and watching as Olaf offered a hug which Anna gladly accepted.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa stood back up and dusted herself off. "Yes?" She turned back, being face-to-face with one of the crewmen.

He deeply bowed, "We will be departing soon, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for the notice." Elsa gave him a small nod which he took to return back to the other crew members and continue on readying the ship for its depart. They weren't bringing that much stuff. Or at least, Elsa and Anna weren't.

"Nervous?" Anna appeared next to her.

"What makes you say that?" Elsa replied, not taking her eyes off of the boat.

The boat.

"It's kind of easy to tell when there's ice around."

Elsa looked down, seeing that she was right. "Oh." The ice not summoned by command crept along the wood of the port.

Anna giggled, putting her hands behind her back as they stood next to each other. "Yeah I'm nervous too." She inhaled and closed her eyes, "It'll be okay. Just take a boat there, spend a few days there, and take a boat back. Simple!"

"It's only simple if you put it that way…" Elsa sighed.

"We'll be fine, Elsa." Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder to put her at ease. "I mean, the same thing can't happen twice right?" She predicted with a smile.

Elsa sighed again, "I guess not."

"Right." Anna walked over to the boat. "Guess we should get going then huh?" She gave a nervous smile before climbing up the steps and boarding the ship.

Elsa looked down at her attire, quite glad that she had changed to a different ice dress from her original dress to better suit the traveling conditions ahead. Her usual long braid tied back up into a twisted bun. She tried walking forward to the vessel with her head held high, only to end up getting more and more anxious the closer she approached.

Elsa paused right before the small removable wooden staircases that led up to the ship. She gulped, clasping her hands together in fear and taking a step back.

A hand was held out from above.

She followed the hand up with her eyes, finding it to be Anna holding her hand out. Anna gave her the most comforting grin as she continued leaning forward with her hand open.

Elsa softly smiled and calmed down a bit, taking Anna's hand and hoisting herself up onto the boat. She took deep breaths, stepping foot onto the wooden flooring.

"You alright?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded; observing everything on the ship, watching as men carried boxes around and inside, storing everything down into the chambers below. "You're taking this rather well." She noticed with a small teasing smile, Anna jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't have much to worry about. As long as you're here I'll be okay!" Anna left to go run around the floorboards and climb up to the top of the poop deck. "Goodbye everyone!" She leaned over the edge of the railing and waved to the crowd of people standing on the docks to see their depart. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were in the front and they waved back. "Elsa, get up here!" Anna called as she continued waving.

Seeing Anna in such a bright mood, Elsa couldn't help but wonder that maybe she _was_ being too tense about this. '_As long as you're here I'll be okay'_ Anna's quote replayed in her mind.

Elsa smiled as she walked up the steps to the deck. She stood beside Anna who was still waving and looked out to the large crowd. The people cheered at her appearance and everybody began waving back. "Goodbye, Princess Anna! Goodbye, Queen Elsa!" They all yelled together. "We will look forward to your return!"

"We're really leaving. I actually can't believe it." Anna stopped waving, looking back at the crew that began to pull up the steps onto the ship once they all came aboard. "I'm actually scared now!" She gasped and froze, yet slowly reverted back to her excitement. "We're really going!"

They were really going.

"Hoist the anchor!" A few sailors heaved as they worked together to pull up the anchor up from the water. "Set the sails!" The vibrant white sheets were released. The bells began to chime.

They were really going!

Anna leaned over the edge again, going back to waving. "Goodbye everybody! I'll bring you all… a… memento!"

The boat was moving. Slowly. But it was still moving.

Elsa watched as the bottom of the boat moved slowly away from the dock.

Anna peeked over at Elsa, catching her unease, and grinned. She snatched Elsa's wrist and brought it up as she waved for her. "C'mon Elsa!" Anna waved to the crowd with Elsa's hand.

Elsa gasped in surprise at first from Anna's sudden move causing Anna to release her hand when she recoiled back in defense. Anna just continued grinning at her, motioning to wave at the crowd. Elsa looked down at her hand and looked back up at Anna who continued waving. She gave a small smile, turning to the crowd and lifting her hand up a bit as she shyly waved too.

"That's the spirit!" Anna giggled beside her, "Goodbye! Goodbye! We'll miss you all!"

Elsa gained more confidence with Anna beside her as the crowd of people grew smaller and smaller from distance.

She didn't have much to worry about.

As long as Anna was here,

She'll be okay.

* * *

"Oooh! Let me help!" Anna ran down the staircases towards a couple of cleaners washing the wooden floor up a bit. Arendelle was out of sight by now, not really giving them a point to look back anymore. She took her own rag and attempted to help out but ended up tripping over the soapy water buckets and spilling them all over. "Um… I meant to do that. -See you can just scrub all the water now!"

Elsa was standing by the old captain of the ship steering the ship with a large wheel. She winced seeing Anna trip over some more buckets and apologizing to everybody that was unfortunate enough to be directly where all the water would splash.

"She's a clumsy one eh?" The captain asked with a gruff and hearty laugh. The gruffness from experience in his voice almost made him sound as if he were a pirate. He could as well classify as one by the way he looked if he wanted to.

"Unfortunately." Elsa replied with a smile.

He bellowed in laughter again. "That's not so bad of a thing at all! Not at all." They stayed in silence until he spoke up again, "Do not fret, Your Majesty. If I know my ship she will not go down without a fight! Decades of sailing with her and she still has not let me down one bit!" He laughed into the air once more. "Nothin' to worry about!" The captain brought his old, buff, scarred arm over her shoulder and forcing her closer in a friendly matter as he continued laughing.

Elsa nervously laughed and released herself from the unintentional headlock, "Thank you, Captain. I can assure you that I am fine though. Fine enough at least."

"Of course you are!" The captain grinned as he continued steering. "There was nothin' to worry about in the first place!" He laughed again.

Elsa smiled back.

"Elsa look at me!" Anna's voice was heard from above. "Look!" She giggled. "Wow! You've gotta try this Elsa! You can see everything!"

Elsa looked up towards her voice, finding Anna standing on one of the poles of the sails up high, holding onto the net as she looked across the ocean. "Don't hurt yourself!" She yelled up.

"I won't!" Anna began balancing herself on the horizontal poles and began walking across. She held her arms open as the quick wind rushed through her hair. A rope was nearby at the end of the pole which caught Anna's interest instantly. She made a running start towards it, jumping at the last minute and grasping the rope in her hands. "Whoo!" Anna cheered as the rope swung her around to the other side of the pole.

"Anna get down now." Elsa sighed as she watched.

"You're just jealous that you can't do this also!" Anna teased and stuck her tongue out, putting her hands on her hips as she continued mocking her.

Elsa crafted a small snowball in the palm of her hand without Anna noticing from being far too busy making random funny faces at her. She tossed it lightly into the air and caught it again with a sly smirk before bending her arm back and throwing it.

"Ah!" Anna wobbled backwards as the quick snowball missed her by about an inch and flew past. "Woah! Okay! I'm going down!" She steadied herself back onto the pole and quickly began to climb down the net with a laugh. "That scared me. Imagine if I did fall off! What would you have done?"

"Catch you of course." Elsa answered immediately with a sad smile. "It would have been my fault again."

Anna paused, "Wait… Again?"

"Never mind that." Elsa hastily tried to take it back with a gasp, silently cursing at herself for nearly bringing up the bad memory of the past again.

Anna stared at her weirdly before just shrugging, "Okay." She went to go explore the ship a bit more, not wanting to aggravate her sister any further about the topic.

Elsa held a pained expression on her face as she watched her leave.

Drip.

"Hm?" She tilted her head up to the sky's having felt a raindrop fall upon her head.

The light gray clouds above blocking the entire sky released a few more raindrops.

"Ergh…" The captain grunted with a frown as he looked up too. "Looks like we'll be in for a little drizzle about now. We better head inside, Your Majesty, if we wish not to be soaked in a couple of minutes." He turned to the crew, "Leave the sails! A little rain won't stop nothin'!" "Yes sir." They all complied.

"It's raining!" Anna giggled as she began running around with her arms open wide. Even more raindrops began to fall. "C'mon Elsa! Let's go inside before the rain gets worse!"

Elsa didn't stop staring up at the clouds. "Oh… right…" She began walking down the stairs towards the rooms, not taking her eyes off the sky. The door was held open for her, but she didn't enter right away, instead stopping and observing the clouds for a bit more.

It's just going to be a bit of rain. Everybody else says. Nothing to worry about.

Still, she couldn't shake off the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that they were completely wrong.

Anna exited the room and ran up to her still standing outside as it began to rain harder. She smiled as she tried reassuring her that nothing was really wrong, taking her hand and leading her inside the large room.

Even though Anna was pretty great at staying positive the majority of the time, keeping the bright smile on her face, Elsa could feel her hand trembling as they walked.

Yet Anna continued smiling her happy smile anyway. Trying her best to hide the fact that she _was_ scared. If she were to show it there was a very high chance that Elsa would begin to get even more nervous too.

And that was far from what they wanted.

* * *

**Olaf is a regent and Mother Nature is jealous of how fabulous Elsa and Anna are. Wonderful.**


	2. Waves

**Man of Constant Sorrow:**** *Shurgs* Just sayin'. I don't think there will be as much fluff as you require though lol. Maybe. We'll see. As of right now I have a more adventurous vibe coming from this chapter.**

**Alright this chapter marks the actual beginning of the story. Hope you enjoy! (Oh cool! I got a screenshot right when the lighting hits the boat!)**

* * *

"Looks like the sky isn't going to be awake tonight…" Anna sighed, leaning against the window as she peered outside, barely anything able to be seen considering how hard it was raining. The clouds became a pitch black, blocking the entire sky out completely.

It had been hours since the rain had started and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. In fact, it only became much harsher than it had been before.

"Hm?" Anna looked down at the edges of the panes of the window, hearing a slight crinkling noise. Seeing that it was ice beginning to creep across, Anna silently gasped to herself and turned around to where Elsa was sitting inside the room, finding her head face down on a desk as she clenched her hair tightly. She sighed again and looked back to the window trying to think of what to do.

The ship suddenly jolted to the side.

Anna spun around again in a flash, hearing the sounds of violent ice covering the window completely behind her.

Elsa was already looking up with wide surprised and frightened eyes.

The two listened to the sounds of loud muffled shouts of all the men outside, hearing the stomping of feet across the wooden floors as the men ran across.

Thunder roared, drowning out the voices of the men.

Quickly Elsa jumped to her feet, both her and Anna rushing towards the door immediately and slamming it open. They watched as the crew ran around the floorboards in the pouring flood-like rain, the captain barking out commands from the steering wheel. "Secure the riggins! Batten down the hatches!" He left to go aid in closing down the lower part of the ship.

Another rough wave crashed against the wall of the ship causing it to jerk to the side again. The men attempting to climb the poles up to stow the sails, barely made it halfway up before being tossed back down to the ground with a yelp.

Elsa and Anna held themselves steady against the wall of the room when the wave hit allowing them to stay standing unlike everybody else. They both watched with a horrified look in their eyes, feeling too numb from shock to be able to move.

Tiny shards of ice began to sting against Anna's skin, snapping her back to reality first. She opened her eyes even wider, seeing ice begin swirling around the ship. "Elsa." Anna said calmly, turning to the side to face Elsa who was clutching her hands together in fear as she watched. "Elsa." She repeated. "I'm right here. It's okay!" Anna quickly brought her into a hug, able to tell how hard she was shaking as she did.

"Anna?" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut.

"I need you to calm down okay Elsa? Don't panic. Calm down. Everything's okay." Anna released the hug with an apologetic smile before dashing out in the storm to help.

Elsa tried to stop her with a gasp. Only then did she notice the small blizzard forming around, mixing in with the hurricane. "Okay… Calm down Elsa… Control it." She took a deep breath watching as Anna began climbing the net outside without hesitation. Another wave hit, everybody besides Anna screaming again as they were flung back yet still managed to stay on the ship.

Anna just stopped climbing and waited a few seconds for the boat to stop tilting before continuing upward.

"Control it…" Elsa looked down at her hands and back up to everybody outside suffering to keep the ship upright. She nodded with determination and dashed out of the room too.

* * *

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Get back inside!" Somebody yelled out. The two sisters ignored him, continuing on with what they were doing.

Elsa stood in the middle of the ship, slowly looking both ways with her hands held out to the side in a defense-attack stance. A wave was coming on the right, Elsa sliding over to the edge and blasting the wave back with her powers before it could hit the ship and going back to scouting the area again.

Meanwhile, Anna shuffled across the pole as she held onto the side, taking up the first string and rolling up the first small piece of one of the large sails, tying it up as she hanged. She used her teeth on the rope to tighten it before shuffling her way over to the next spot nearby.

A large wave hit before Elsa could see it, throwing her back and making her to hit her head rather violently against the far wall while also adding a couple of scrapes around her body from metal on the ship. She ignored the pain, standing back up with a groan as she ran over to another side and blasted yet another wave.

Anna wiped her brow as the first entire sail was completed in rolling up. The wave from earlier released some of the knots making her have to go back and redo them so it took longer than expected. And still, not one other person was able to get up there with her. Anna climbed up the net to the next sail above, having to shield her eyes as the rain began blocking her vision. It also began to make everything a bit slippery.

The screams of people as another wave got past Elsa caught her attention instantly. She snapped around, finding that a few men were just about to be thrown overboard on the other side of the ship opposite to hers. Elsa immediately stomped her foot down on the ground, crafting a sudden ice floor and wall out of the edge of the ship to catch them before they fell out.

This allowed an opening for a wave, crashing against the side that Elsa was on and pushing the boat a bit up. "AH!" It made her trip, scrapping her against the sharp edges of the small cracks of the wooden floorboards, but she had to ignore it again as another scream erupted from some of the crew again. Elsa breathed heavily as she got back up in pain before forming another quick catcher for another set of people about to be thrown off.

"Elsa! You okay?!" Anna yelled from above having been watching as she held onto the net tightly when the wave hit, her voice stifle by the loud rain and thunder.

"Yeah!" Elsa yelled back up as she held her wounded arm that had multiple cuts around.

Anna nodded to her and continued on.

The boat gave another violent lurch forward, Elsa losing her footing again and stumbling. She hissed in pain, ending up ramming her leg against one of the boat's poles. "Augh!" Elsa tried standing back up, wincing when her injured leg was pressured as she put her foot down.

More thunder roared, making her ears ring.

"Elsa!" Anna called, sliding down the pole having completed all the sails on the one pole. She grunted as she helped Elsa to her feet and allowed her to lean against her. "Go inside now Elsa! You're seriously hurt!"

"I'm fine." Elsa lightly pushed Anna back and stood on her own.

Anna was going to try to persuade her into going into the lower part of the ship with everybody else until another wave hit, throwing them to the side but not enough to make them fall. She looked around hastily before saying, "Okay…! Be safe okay? I've got to get the next pole with the sails down too!" Anna ran onwards to the second pole and began climbing. This time some sailors managed to get up and help her out.

Elsa began attempting to scout around the ship again; all while holding her arm and slightly limping the whole way. She began to feel weaker. But not because of all the harm she was taking.

For the first time, lightning struck down on the sea nearby the ship blinding everybody still outside. Thunder crackled loudly in the air.

They all screamed as a giant wave hurled towards them, Elsa unable to see it from the lightning.

It crashed on top of them and began tilting them over.

Elsa, the only one on the ground level left, was brutally thrown back as the ship tipped. Her side slammed against the railing of the boat and she screamed in pain as she bended over. She coughed up something and spat it into the ocean unwillingly.

Maybe it was blood, maybe it wasn't.

That didn't really matter to her at the moment as she watched the top of the ship almost make contact with the water below her.

Now every other boat would have already been sunken by now.

But every other boat didn't have a Snow Queen with them.

Elsa quickly turned around, blowing out a giant force of icy wind with all her might with her hands. It was three times the size of the ship and began to lift the ship back upright. Her braid had been released from her bun earlier from the throw, now fluttering behind her as the cold and bright air blew past.

Elsa could sort of hear the cheers of all the people still outside once the boat stood back up, Anna amongst them. She winced, toppling over onto her knees as she held her side of the stomach that had rammed against the railing.

Before she could barely get so much as a breath, another bolt of lightning struck down, this time on top of the ship. A large fire spread, the massive amount of rain unable to stop it like they had all hoped for.

Anna along with the other few people screeched, the lightning bolt hitting deathly close to the pole they were all on. Anna staggered backwards, being closest to the blazing fire, using her arm to try to block the intense heat. "AH!" She tripped over the edge of the sail, falling backwards. Anna screamed, grabbing to a small piece of the sail cloth before she would plummet down into the fire below with reflexes.

"Princess Anna!" The other few people yelled and tried rushing over, being stopped by a wall of flames before they could make it.

Anna's hand began to slip off of the cloth due to the rain. She grunted, trying to grab on with her other hand and then maybe lift herself up, but missed each time. "ELSA!" Anna cried out, all the noise around drowning out her voice.

But Elsa heard anyway.

'_Imagine if I did fall off! What would you have done?'_

'_Catch you of course'_

Elsa got up off the floor and ran with the rest of her energy.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed again, now holding on by barely a finger. She could already feel the heat of the large flames below which began to make her skin burn. Anna closed her eyes shut when she couldn't hold on much longer.

She screamed as she began her freefall down.

Elsa dived through the flames at the last minute, Anna crashing into her. She had used herself to break Anna's fall.

The both of them slid back through the flames from the force, one last hit from a wave threw them off the boat completely. The waves below did the rest of the work.

* * *

After what felt like hours of being tossed around in the sea like a little puppet, Anna gave a small tired gasp feeling some land before being dragged back into the ocean again. She used her arms and legs that had completely felt like they had literally been turned into wooden pegs from trying to stay afloat from all that time to try to swim the direction of the land. Anna spotted the greenery of the earth when popping her head out of the water just a bit, encouraging her to keep going.

The small soft waves aided her all the way to the land, washing her up onto the sandy shore. Anna coughed, trying to get all the salt water out as waves continued crashing over her. She limp-crawled her way higher up so the waves couldn't reach her.

Lying down with a sigh as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath, Anna tried remembering what had happened before she was thrown off the boat.

Elsa had saved her from falling to her doom, Anna remembered. Elsa. Where was Elsa?

Anna sat up immediately with a frightened gasp.

Where was Elsa?!

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, her voice a bit hoarse from using it too much. "Elsa! Where are you?!" She screamed again into semi-quiet air as she looked around.

Was Elsa even around where she was? Was she taken somewhere else? No that couldn't be right. Anna remembered hazily that they had both held onto each other when they were thrown off. Elsa had to be around somewhere there.

Unless maybe… she couldn't swim…

Anna began tearing up from the thought. "Elsa!" She tried calling again as she wiped her tears away. "Elsa come out! Ha ha you got me." Anna cried as she spoke, attempting to laugh. "Joke's over Elsa! Where are you? It's not funny anymore…" She whispered the last part with a sob and buried her face in her hands. "Don't leave me…"

Some small, almost silent, coughs captured her attention at once.

"Elsa?" Anna lifted her tear-stricken face up and looked around. She stopped breathing just to see if she could hear anything again. When another wave crashed down, more coughs came. Anna jumped up, forgetting about her sore body as ran around to find where the cough was coming from. "Elsa!" She climbed on top of boulders and rocks, getting over to the other side of the shore.

A light blur of ice blue was down below.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed with joy, tripping down all the rocks as she made her way down. "Oh gosh…" She gasped with fear as she ran over, seeing Elsa's extremely injured condition. Another wave crashed onto the unmoving Elsa before Anna could get over. "Elsa! Don't you dare die on me now!" She tried as gently as she could to pick Elsa up and drag her up the shore away from the water.

"A-Anna?" Elsa partially opened her eyes seeing Anna drag her across the sand. She turned to the side and coughed up some blood.

Anna wanted to cry even more seeing Elsa like this, but she continued onward, taking her all the way up to the green grass above. "Shush Elsa…" She sniffed as she spoke. "You're gonna be okay. Just don't say anything."

"I'm really tired…" Her usually pale skin was now instead a deathly pale, probably having lost a lot of blood since the storm. She took as big as a breath as she could before simply closing her eyes again. "…and I can't move…"

"Elsa? Elsa?!" Anna questioned with more tears, "That's not your way of saying you're dying is it…?"

Elsa gave a soft smile before using what energy she had left to shake her head. "…just…tired…"

Anna took a deep breath, "Okay… Tired… Gotcha…" She completed pulling Elsa all the way up before falling down on the ground beside her. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Anna observed all of the wounds that she could see on Elsa's body and got back up immediately, "But you will be dead if I don't do anything." She nodded before looking around a bit for something that could help in the meantime.

"Ow…" Anna hissed in pain, now able to feel the blistering on her skin from the burns of the fire. But she knew better than to complain about it now. Elsa had it way worse.

* * *

**Of all the people who could have fallen off the boat... It was also painful writing this chapter from what I did to Elsa... But you'll understand why I had to.**

**Thanks all of you for whatever you do! Whether its reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing! See ya next time.**


	3. Washed Ashore

**Wow this story really is an opposite from my other story... Cool**

* * *

_The light._

_The light was unnaturally pretty. _

_Elsa tilted her head in confusion, being tempted to walk over to it without knowing why._

"_Elsa!" A child voice called her._

_Elsa looked down, the five year old version of Anna virtualized in front of her blocking her path with a smile. "A-Anna? How did you-?"_

_She grinned, "C'mon Elsa!" Young Anna ran up to her, taking her hand and dragging her the opposite way. "Let's go build a snowman!" She giggled. _

"_Ah wait!" Elsa stumbled after her, turning around to see the light get smaller and smaller._

* * *

Elsa grunted, opening her eyes to be greeted by darkness. The sounds of distant wild animals whispered around in the night. Where was she? Elsa tried getting up having been lying flat on the floor, only to feel an unbearable pain and soreness that barely allowed her to move at all. She winced in pain and lay back down.

"Elsa? Y-You're alive?!"

Elsa tried to see where the voice was coming from. Being barely able to move prevented that. But she had a pretty good guess who it was anyway, "Anna?" She whispered out, trying to see where her sister was hidden in the dark.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice yelled with joy, Elsa could hear in her voice that she was crying and probably had been that whole time. "You're alive!" Elsa heard shuffling noises nearby, Anna now appearing into view in front of her. "You're alive!" Anna repeated again with a wide relived smile. She squeezed her into a hug and continued crying. "It was like when you used to shut me out... I would speak to you. You wouldn't reply back. But I just knew you were still there...-You're alive!"

"Ow! Ow Anna!" Elsa tried moving her back, the pressure on her wounds stung greatly. "Yes I'm alive! Ow!"

"Oh. Sorry." Anna released her from the hug and wiped her tears away. "You're alive…" She murmured again like it was too good to be true. "Thank goodness…"

"What happened? Where are we?" Elsa tried getting up again.

"No no! Don't move!" Anna gently pushed her back down. "You'll only make your cuts open wider! It took me _forever_ trying to get you to stop bleeding. You seriously have a lot of blood."

Elsa gasped, "What? Anna what happened?!" She questioned again.

Anna sighed and took a deep breath, "Well. We were on a ship. There was a storm. You used your awesome magic to save us all but got beaten badly in the process. I ended up falling off the sail and you saved me again and we both ended up getting thrown off the boat. Then we washed up wherever this place is and I've been trying whatever I could to make sure you wouldn't die! The end." She finished the story.

As Elsa listened, her memories began to flood back in. "Oh… So… How long have I been out?" She asked.

Anna bit her lip, hesitating to answer. "A while."

"More than a week?"

"Okay not that long. I wouldn't know what to do if you were still unconscious for a whole week."

They both sat in silence.

At the same time both of their stomachs growled.

Elsa spoke up again from the sound, "So what have you been doing this whole time?"

Anna nervously laughed, "Uh… finding all sorts of medical supplies… Or what I thought were medical supplies since I don't really know…"

"You didn't find yourself anything to eat?"

"I was more worried about you that I forgot about eating." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Oops…" Anna gave a big yawn.

Elsa sighed, "When was the last time you've slept too?"

"Uh… since… the morning of the boat trip?"

"Go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm standing guard. Beating up bad guys that come to close! –You know, if any bad guys did come while you were out. -But if they did then Bam!" Anna punched the air to show her.

Elsa observed the tiredness in her sister's eyes, "I'll stand guard."

Anna laughed, "You can't even sit up by yourself Elsa. What makes you think you can stand? Then again, I can barely stand so we both kind of have the same problem. Only your problem is worse."

Elsa's eyes widened, "You're hurt too?!" She winced as she tried to get up again to check. "Where? Let me see."

"I'm fine Elsa." Anna pushed her back down. "Stop trying to get up! I'm going to have to change your bandages again soon." She got out of Elsa's field of vision and walked over somewhere. "Oh jeez. It's way too dark to see." Her voice sounded from the side and another yawn was heard. "Where did I leave the... the... thingy?" She snapped her fingers as she tried to remember. "Uh..." Anna yawned again.

"Just go to sleep Anna. You're tired."

"No Elsa."

Elsa began to get annoyed, "Anna go to sleep! Please? I won't forgive myself knowing that you've been harming your own health for my sake! It's supposed to be the other way around. _I'm_ supposed to be the one protecting _you_."

Anna dropped something on accident. "Ow." Whatever it was seemed to fall onto her foot. Her voice sighed as she processed Elsa's words. "Fine..." She agreed. "I'll go to sleep. But you're wrong thinking that you should be the one protecting me and that's it. We're _sisters_. We have to protect _each other_. As long as you're here I'll be okay. Didn't you learn that already from last time?" She walked back over. Elsa could hear her lay down nearby. "You have to go to sleep too then."

"Fine." Elsa agreed as long as that meant Anna would rest.

Anna smiled giving another yawn. "Oh um… Can I go to sleep first? I'll get nervous that you're dead again if you fall asleep first and then I won't be able to sleep at all…"

"Sure." Elsa smiled back.

Anna gave her a grin and closed her eyes. Elsa waited until she heard snoring before she closed her eyes too.

* * *

"Annnnd! Fire powers! –Darn it! Okay one more time. –Annnnnd! Boom fire powers! –Darn it!"

Elsa woke up to whatever Anna was trying to do. Now that it was morning, she was able to see her surroundings even though she was under a shade of a tree. A type of forest it seemed with the ocean close by. Anna was seen nearby in front of an attempt of a fire pit which was actually just a couple of twigs, rubbing her hands together fast and then swiping them down quickly as she spoke.

Anna rubbed her hands together again with a smile of determination, "And…! Fire powers!" She brought her hands down above the unlit fire pit, expecting it to burst into flames. "Darn it!" Nothing happened. Anna grunted and crossed her arms with a pout.

Elsa giggled as she watched, "Anna what are you doing?"

Hearing Elsa's voice, Anna perked up to a smile and turned towards her, "Good morning Elsa! I'm just trying to start a fire. I already tried rubbing sticks together but it didn't work. So the only most logical way is to use my hidden fire powers!"

"Fire powers?" Elsa stifled another giggle.

Anna blew strands of hair out of her face, "Okay fine I don't have fire powers." She accepted the truth. "But I don't know how to start a fire! Oh well. It's morning so we don't need it now. Ready to go?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Ready to go where?"

"Well after waiting in this very spot for a couple of days, I realized that we're going to run out of things before somebody finally finds us. And I don't want to leave you so I have a limit on how far I can go to look for stuff. Then after that I decided that if we want to survive we better start moving!" Anna nodded with a smile.

Elsa sighed, "Anna what if they show up and we're gone…?"

"They'll send search teams! We're just going to move somewhere to be surrounded by resources if we need it. It beats staying here. We need to go search for food! And now that you're awake our shelter and water problem is fixed so we don't have to worry about that."

Elsa stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds, "Anna…"

She didn't hear her as she continued rambling, "And your cool ice palace! You can make another one like woosh!" Anna swished her arms around to emphasis her words with motions. "Then we can live in there…"

"Anna."

"…as we travel until we find the right place to settle. Then you'll build an even bigger ice house! And we'll have ice for water-"

"Anna!"

"What?" Anna finally realized that she was being called.

Elsa sighed again, still unable to move as she lay on the floor. She lightly lifted her hand up from the ground and winced; a small spurt of ice began to form from her palm but shriveled up and disappeared in a second. "My powers..." Elsa watched it with wide eyes. "I knew something was wrong... Anna I feel weaker from using my powers too much... It's even worse that I'm physically damaged too..."

Anna walked over to observe, "Oh… Um…" She put back on her smile, "That's okay! It was asking too much of you anyway! Don't worry about it." Giggling Anna crouched beside Elsa's stomach and began to untie a long strand of grass that held a giant leaf in place on her skin.

"Wait a second…" Elsa looked down as far as she could to watch. "Am I _naked_?!"

Anna burst into laughter, "What? No. You're in your undergarments." She began replacing the substitute for a bandage with a new leaf.

"That's the same thing! Where's my dress?!"

"…Drying…? Uh… Do your dresses melt?"

"No…"

"Oh. Then yeah it's drying somewhere over there." Anna pointed behind her back as she continued working.

"Give me my dress back! This is _really_ indecent!"

"Elsa calm down. I had to take off your dress to see all the places where you've been hurt! And who cares?! We're sisters it doesn't matter and nobody's most likely around for miles! Oh and I also had to rip your undergarments a bit too to see this one on your side." She pulled on the strand of grass to tighten it.

"Ow!"

"Oh too tight. Sorry." Anna didn't try to loosen it though, knowing it had to be tight or it would fall off. She gave a sigh when she was finished, "That one was the worst out of them all… A giant dark bruise that covers like half of your stomach on the side. When I first saw it I got really scared." She shuffled her way to the side, gently picking up one of Elsa's arms that were instead wrapped with what seemed to be a ripped cloth of the bottom of Anna's dress. "This one kept bleeding. So I decided to use my dress so it would like sponge it up."

Anna slowly unwrapped the cloth as Elsa winced. "See?" She held up the blood-soaked strand for Elsa to see. Anna turned around, taking what seemed to be a washed and dry version of another rip of her dress and began tying it around. "Now I've gotta wash this one again." She set the bloody one aside. "And you have a bruise on your head too. But I didn't know what to do with that."

Anna crawled down to her leg. "This one is also a bruise. But it didn't seem like it needed bandages but I did it anyway." She replaced that leaf too. "Luckily for us, it didn't seem like you broke either of your legs. Just a couple of sprains. But I'm not so sure about your ribs... I think something's broken there."

"How can you tell?" Elsa finally asked.

Anna grinned at her, "Years of falling off stairs and the castle roof as I played by myself made me remember what broken looks like the hard way. You shouldn't walk on that leg for a while though."

"So what happened to my other leg? Why does it hurt badly too?"

"Uh… The fire burned you… And you seemed to hit that leg somewhere too… The fire burned you a lot actually on your whole body. Don't worry your hair's okay though!" Anna tried to joke. "It came out unharmed." She tried laughing to ease the painful mood. "Actually I think your whole head came out unburned too. You just have a thin cut right here for your face but it's not from the fire." She pointed on her own jawline to show her visually.

Anna gave a small smile again, "As for the rest of you, I think you were thrown against some rocks as we were washed up so you have a lot of bleeding gashes around too. I already changed them earlier this morning."

Elsa tried to see where Anna had been harmed too as Anna spoke. But Anna did very well in covering her pain. "Come here for a second?" Elsa motioned.

"Sure?" Anna got up from the floor and walked over to her head.

"Kneel?"

"Okay?" Anna knelt down, moving her dress so she wouldn't kneel on it. "What do you need?"

Elsa winced, trying to be as quick as a flash to move Anna's dress from her legs. "You're burned!" She yelled seeing the blisters all over Anna's legs.

"Ah!" Anna pulled her dress back down, "No I'm not!" She gave a fake laugh, "What are you talking about?!"

Elsa grabbed her arm, twisting it over.

"Ah!" Anna was forced to bend around.

"And you're burned on your arms, shoulders, and back too!"

"Stop it!" Anna twisted her arm back, prying Elsa's hand off of her arm. "I'm fine!" She moved her ripped dress back in a way that hid all of her burns again.

Elsa grew angry, "Why didn't you do anything for yourself?!"

"I don't know what to do with burns! Mama and Papa never let me burn the castle down on accident before!"

Elsa paused, bursting into laughter and wincing because laughing made it hurt. "Don't you mean Mama and Papa kept you away from fire so you wouldn't burn down the castle?"

Anna crossed her arms with a huff. "Yes. But anyway, I didn't know how to treat your burns either. I kind of figured that after you woke up you could just…"

"Give ice for it?" Elsa finished for her.

"Yeah… Sorry. I sound so dependent on you now…"

"No, no it's fine. I understand. I probably would have done the same. -Um… May I have my dress now?" Elsa tried looking around for wherever Anna was referring to earlier on where the dress was.

Anna guilty looked to the side. "Uh… No."

"What? Why not?"

"Uh… I kind of… maybe… accidentally… tore it to get it off of you because your blood made it stick to you?" Anna nervously smiled. "Want to see?" She got up, run-limping her way over to the dress that was still out of Elsa's view. "Ta-da!" Anna ran back with the dress and held it up. "I already got the blood off it though!" She said proudly.

Elsa groaned, seeing the dress tore up beyond repair unless her powers were working well again like Anna had said. "Really Anna?"

Anna nodded, "What do you want to do with it?"

Elsa eyed the dress carefully. "Sit me up first."

"Kay." Anna put the dress down, walking over to Elsa and carefully pulling her up by her shoulders, leaning her against a tree.

Elsa winced as she held her bruised side. "Okay." She looked over the dress again. "You're going to help me make new clothes."

"What? Me?!" Anna gasped.

"Who else is around here Anna?" Elsa motioned to one piece of the dress. "Take that piece."

"This one?" Anna picked it up.

"Uh huh. Now tear it off of the rest of the dress."

Anna shrugged, "If you say so." She effortlessly tore it off like it was paper.

"Fold it. Then grab that piece over there."

"Okay." Anna did like she was told. "Now what?"

Elsa smiled seeing how well her imagined clothing was coming out already for real.

* * *

"Done!" Anna wiped her forehead, lifting up Elsa's new attire, following Elsa's directions the whole time. "Woooah! How did you do that Elsa?" She looked in awe, her eyes sparkling at the outfit that had once been a couple of dress scraps. "Don't you think it's a little too breezy? It gets pretty cold at night and I don't want you to- Oh wait. Snow Queen. Forgot." Anna laughed.

Elsa looked over her the clothes with a nod.

They had turned her dress into a pair of shorts accompanied by a sleeveless shirt all with the same icy material of her dress.

"There." Elsa smiled. "That way it won't cover most of my wounds except for the one on my side and I won't have to be dragged around in underwear."

Anna picked up the other unneeded strips of Elsa's dress, wanting to save them as bandages for later since they weren't using them. "Can you put the clothes on yourself though?" She handed her the clothing and began tying some of the cold fabric around her own muscle where one of her burns were.

"Probably." Elsa flinched as she tried to move. "Never mind…" She sighed. "I despise feeling so helpless."

Anna giggled, "It's okay. I'll help you." She wrapped the ice fabric over Elsa's burns too.

* * *

"Finished! Uh… sorry for… accidentally jabbing you in the stomach…"

Elsa cringed as she rubbed her side, "It's fine." She gasped out, her voice raspy. "That hurt though." Elsa coughed a couple of times from the pain.

Anna clapped her hands together, "Alright let's get moving now! We're both starving." She thought as she looked at Elsa, "How do you suppose I carry you? You can't walk that's obvious."

Elsa tried shrugging, "I don't care how you carry me. I apologize for being such deadweight."

Anna giggled, "Don't care huh?" She knelt down, her back facing Elsa. "I'm going to give you a piggyback ride then! Like you used to do for me!" Anna motioned with her fingers to get on.

"Just kidding. I'll try walking."

Anna groaned, "Awwww! C'mon it'll be fun!"

"We're stranded in some random forest battling death and you want to have _fun_?"

"Well we did just spend like an hour making you a new set of clothing so… Yes. Up now!" Anna instead took Elsa's arms without waiting putting them on her shoulders and then lifting her up by her legs, remembering to mind the injuries.

"Ah Anna wait!" Elsa held on tightly onto Anna's shoulders as she was lifted off the floor.

"Onward!" Anna smiled as she began walking anyway. "Which way should we go?"

"Anna just how strong are you…?" Elsa noticed Anna barely bending down to support her weight and instead carried her like she was a feather.

Anna shrugged, "I'm not that strong. So which way? I'll let you choose." She giggled.

Elsa looked around at her choices. "Go diagonally right. That path is the most clear and we won't have to push anything out of our way that much."

"Good idea." Anna began walking in that direction. "We're like a team now Elsa! You're the brain and I'm the body."

Elsa laughed, "We already were a team."

"I know." Anna stepped over a log with a smile. "I know."

Both of their stomach growled again.

Anna giggled and sweat-dropped, "Uh… we better find something to eat fast before we collapse from starvation…"

* * *

**Here we go. The test of survival, friendship, teamwork, and family. With Elsa's knowledge and Anna's strength, they are an unstoppable duo. Heheh. Of course not everything will be that simple...**

**After all that dark stuff in the last chapter, we get a light-hearted chapter in this one.**


	4. Stupid Fruit

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew-!"

"Anna quit it."

"…I am on my way! I can go the distance-!"

"Anna that's not funny…"

"Lighten up Elsa! Might as well sing to get our minds off of dying. Y'know. If we _were_ going to die. But we aren't since we're together! And together we can get through any problem!" Anna smiled, instead whistling merry tunes since Elsa was being such a stinker about singing. Though who could blame her? They were actually battling death at the moment. And if they didn't do something about it soon… Well, Arendelle would end up needing a new leader.

As Anna walked and pushed leaves and branches in their path out of the way with her shoulders, Elsa was the lookout for anything that'd first be able to help their hunger problem. She squinted seeing a red-orange object on a tree branch in the distance. Staring at it for a bit to figure out what it was, she could defiantly tell it was a fruit. But what kind…? "Anna." Elsa called her attention.

"Hm?" Anna stopped walking, turning her head back to see Elsa. "Did you find something?" She began looking around too, unable to spot the fruit like Elsa had.

Elsa tried to nod. Even though it wasn't a full nod, Anna understood her anyway. "Over there." She motioned with her eyes.

"Where?" Anna began turning in circles trying to find it.

"Left."

Anna slowly turned her head left.

"Left."

And again.

"Left. –Okay too far. Right. –And… stop! Right there."

Anna stared forward tilting her head side to side to see where it was. "Where? I don't-" She spotted it camouflaging with leaves and flowers of the same color. How amazing it was the Elsa had spotted it like that in the distance and while moving too. "There it is!" Anna gasped, her eyes widening. "A fruit!" She immediately began a dash towards it, ducking and jumping over branches and roots.

"Wait wait wait!" Elsa tried to stop her as she held on tighter. Good thing Anna remembered to duck lower than she herself had to or else Elsa would have already hit her head against something. "Anna we don't even know what kind of fruit that is!"

Anna ignored her though, the delicious red fruit was too tempting. She stopped running at the base of the tree the fruit was hanging on, trying to figure out a way to get it down. "Hmm…" Anna took a couple of steps back, gently setting Elsa down at the trunk of another tree in the softest spot of grass she could find.

Elsa still tried to get her to stop, "Anna seriously! We don't know for sure if that fruit could kill us!"

That's what got to Anna. "Oh." Anna now stared glumly at the fruit above, realizing there was a chance she had just wasted her needed energy to run over there for no reason. "Well how can we tell?" She asked, looking around for some way to verify that the fruit wasn't poisonous or anything. Anna walked over to Elsa, plopping down onto the soft grass beside her as she stared up at the fruit and waited for some idea.

Elsa looked up at it too, "One way to tell is… waiting."

"Waiting? We're going to watch a fruit? Why what's going to happen?"

Elsa shushed her as they continued watching and listening.

Chirps of birds took over the silence.

The corner of Elsa's mouth pulling up to a small smile seeing a bird hop down onto the branch of the fruit. "Wait for it…" She whispered. The bird hopped closer to the fruit, pausing a bit before pecking it. And again. And again. And again. "It's supposedly fine. The birds can eat it." Elsa looked down to the base of the tree, seeing multiple already eaten up versions of the same type of fruit all over the floor. If the birds didn't finish them, other animals would and all that was left was a few inedible pieces of the fruit.

Anna stood back up and dusted herself off, "Oh I see now!" She understood what Elsa was waiting for. "Well that bird just ate our fruit so…"

"No it didn't. Well, not all of it." Elsa continued watching as the bird took flight after eating only a few pieces of the fruit.

"Ew." Anna's stomach growled in response to her slight disgust, making her sigh. "Okay let's get it!" She grinned, now a bit disappointed that the fruit was so high up. "Uh…" Anna walked over to the trunk of the tree, attempting to shake it around so the fruit above would fall. Though the tree may have been a bit too thick to be able to even budge.

Elsa watched, "Careful." She called to her cautiously.

Anna then tried climbing the large tree, occasionally losing her footing by stepping and grabbing onto the wrong place. "I got this!" She gave a determined smile, hoisting herself another level higher and wincing as her minor wounds began to hurt. And she almost slipped again.

Elsa now watched with worry, "Anna that's not going to work…"

"Shush you're distracting me." Anna grabbed onto a small branch, accidentally snapping it off and slipping as she slid a few inches down. "No no no!" She held on tightly before she would end up falling off of the tree.

Elsa sighed, "If you fall you're going to break something and we won't be going anywhere anymore…"

"I'm just gonna block you out cause I really need to focus here." Anna got to the point where she began using her teeth to hold on as she began sliding down again. She reached higher with another hand, gripping a piece of the tree that was stable and pulling herself up another level. "Phew!" Anna stopped for a bit to catch her breath. "C'mere you fruit!" She reached for it but was still noticeably way too far. Groaning, Anna continued upward.

Elsa wanted to help. She really did. But these accursed injuries kept her from moving as much as she tried.

Anna grabbed another branch. It broke. "AH!" She slipped off completely this time all the way down to the ground with a loud thump.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in horror, pushing herself forward as an attempt to catch her. Unfortunately Anna had sat her down a bit too far from where she was, making her tries to help useless. "Augh…" She groaned, holding her stomach as she continued watching with wide eyes Anna lying on the floor.

Anna suddenly sat up with a glare.

Elsa let the breath she had held go, taking deep gulps of air as she calmed down. "Are you okay?" She asked softly with a relieved smile.

Anna stood up with an annoyed wince, rubbing her behind which had broken her fall. "Yeah. Sorry bout that. –Stupid fruit!" She growled loudly, taking the nearest rock she could find on the floor and throwing it at the fruit above as hard as she could.

The rock hit the branch and released the fruit from the tree like she had planned it to.

"AUGH!" Unfortunately the rock bounced back, hitting Anna on the side of her head and causing her to topple back down onto the ground. "Stupid fruit!" She repeated, holding the side of her head and rubbing it as she tried to ease the pain.

The fruit above fell, landing directly onto Elsa's lap as she sat. Now this would have been a clean catch… if it weren't for the fruit hitting some of Elsa's wounds when it fell.

Elsa gasped from the pain, glaring at the fruit on top of her. "You are a stupid fruit… But you're going to help our hunger problem so I have to forgive you."

Anna came walking over as she held her head, giving Elsa a weak grin. "Hey I got it at least!"

Elsa sighed, "It would have been better to avoid any other possible injuries you know…"

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that bad. –Kay we gotta eat and keep moving now before it turns dark."

* * *

Anna continued walking, a soft smile on her face to hide the fact that she was tired. She hadn't received enough hours of sleep last night, the other days and nights where she refused to sleep at all in fear of Elsa's condition didn't help either. But she trudged onward, knowing that they needed to find other things essential for their survival if they wanted to continue being alive.

Elsa was tired too, though not physically like Anna was. Her eyes were closed as she clung onto Anna's shoulders and neck, taking steady breaths as she tried to figure out what was wrong with herself except for being physically damaged.

The fruit didn't help as well as they thought it would, not exactly enough to keep them from being hungry, but enough that they wouldn't be forced to stop moving as they starved to death. They tried finding others around on the same type of trees, but alas it seemed that all of them were already gone and eaten by another creature before they could get to it.

Anna began wobbling and stumbling back and forth as her eyes began to droop, trying her best to keep going. That is until her knees buckled over, the scars and burns over her legs became unbearably painful that she couldn't stand back up.

Elsa partially opened her eyes feeling like they had stopped. "Anna." She called quietly, "Stop. You're tired and hurt…"

Anna shook her head, "I'm fine… We need…" She breathed, "…to keep going." Anna gave a short out of breath laugh, "It probably wasn't a good idea to run earlier…" She forced herself up with a grunt, walking forward with slow steps as she began to breathe harder from exhaustion. This time, she collapsed onto the ground straight onto her face.

Elsa winced hearing how hard Anna was breathing, letting her go and pushing herself off of her. "Anna stop… We can stop here for the night." She was lying on her side beside her, still nearly completely immobile to sit up by herself. Elsa stared up at the sun that was close to becoming a sundown already, not even able to shield her eyes from its bright rays of light.

Anna began to lift herself up with her weakened, shaking arms, "Okay…" She agreed, using her arm to wipe off as much dirt as she could from her face. Anna sat down, leaning against the tree as she caught her breath. "Need to sit up?"

"No. You've done enough." Elsa pushed herself up by her arm, wincing with each sore muscle she moved. All she was able to do was prop herself up with her elbow. But hey, at least she could do something.

Anna smiled, crawling over and helping her up. "You alright?"

Elsa didn't reply back, looking back and forth between the sun and Anna. "You said it gets really cold at night right?"

Anna nodded.

"Well then you're going to need a fire."

"But how? I've tried anything for days but still no fire."

"Just make a fire pit and I'll show you."

Anna got up from the floor and dusted herself off. Still tired, she began collecting as much dry, dead twigs and grass without questioning or complaining, throwing them all into a pile. Elsa knew she was on the point of exhaustion, so it must be pretty important that Elsa was pushing her to work considering her current state.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized as she watched. She eventually closed her eyes and focused.

"Done!" Anna snapped her out of her trance, dusting her hands off proudly as she already dug a pit in the ground and threw all the soon-to-be fire fuel into it. "This is what I'm supposed to do right?" She shrugged, putting her hands on her hips as she awaited Elsa's next instruction. "What now?"

Elsa stared back at the sun, "Come over here." She called her over.

Anna walked over and knelt down. "Yeah?"

"Here." Elsa grunted as she lifted up her hand, using the majority of her energy to focus on her powers. The palm of her hand began to shimmer and shine as ice was summoned upon it, Elsa pushing herself even harder before it would end up vanishing and her 'recharging' would have been of waste. She breathed loudly once what she created was completed crafting, weakly placing it in Anna's hand. "Use that…" Elsa closed her eyes.

Anna toyed with the perfect rounded-lens crafted completely from ice in her hands. "What do I do with it?" It began to melt from the heat of her hand, the ice became clear and see-through.

"Sun…" Was all Elsa managed to say.

Anna looked up at the sun and back at the melting ice-lens. She took a guess from what Elsa wanted her to do, lifting it up and focusing the brightest ray of the sun's light onto her fire pit. Anna waited and watched. The fire pit began to smoke up. Gasping with excitement seeing it was working, Anna continued waiting. A tiny flame started.

Anna watched in awe, putting the lens down and carefully walking over to the fire pit, cautious not to accidentally blow it out. She found more dry grass and sticks, adding them into the fire to encourage it to become bigger. "Uh… What now?" Anna asked in a hurry, not wanting the fire to die out.

Elsa opened her weary eyes, giving a small smile that Anna had got the fire to start. "Blow on it gently…"

"Blow on it? But won't that put the fire out?"

"Don't… overdo it…"

Anna sighed, "If you say so." She crouched down beside the small flame, lightly blowing on it. It slowly began to grow bigger, eating up more of the sticks and twigs Anna had put on it. "It's working!" Anna gasped in disbelief. "It's really working!" She moved away once the fire became too hot. "Elsa look!" Anna motioned her to see what she did.

Elsa gave a tired giggle, "Good job…"

"Oh! Almost forgot." Anna shuffled her way over to Elsa and began replacing all of the bandages like she had done in the morning. "You okay?" She asked cautiously, now seeing how tired Elsa had become just from creating the ice lens. That was really saying something since in normal circumstances, making something that simple would be nothing to Elsa considering how powerful she was of creating an eternal blizzard and an ice palace without breaking a sweat.

"I… I don't know." Elsa answered truthfully, gasping when Anna tightened a few bandages too tight.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna flinched from hurting her again. "You should get some rest then. I'll take watch."

Elsa laughed, "Funny Anna… You're probably way more tired than I am… You go to sleep."

Anna stubbornly shook her head, "But between the two of us, only one of us can actually move and walk around…"

"You won't be moving anytime soon if you don't rest…"

"It's too early to rest. There's still enough light to be able to scout this area for more food or other stuff." Anna yawned, rubbing her eyes as she got up off the floor. "I promise I'm okay." She hid her tiredness well, flashing a bright smile that easily acted as a façade.

But Elsa knew better than to fall for that, watching her skeptically as Anna went back to tending the fire. She didn't say a word, deciding it'd be best to leave her be seeing how stubborn she was at the moment, and instead thinking of another way to be of use. Elsa found too partially pointed rocks nearby, successfully reaching and grabbing them without causing too much harm on her body. She began to think of what to do with them, knowing exactly what they could make out of it.

Now if only she was able to move to actually make it…

Elsa tried though, chipping away at one rock with the other with what strength she had left. It usually took her a few tries to just chip away a tiny piece of the rock since she wasn't that strong and she couldn't even move her hands and arms that well, but it was working. And that was good enough for her.

Anna had left some unused ripped pieces of her dress beside her, Elsa secretly taking a few long strands and hiding them as she continued.

It'd be easier to just get Anna to do it since Anna was far greater in strength and could actually move, but Anna was preoccupied with other things needed for survival that was probably just as important. And besides, Elsa didn't want to just sit around doing nothing while Anna worked herself to the point of exhaustion. So, she continued chipping.

* * *

**I reread this, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Sorry for the long wait! I've just been discouraged after coming to the realization that I would have to know my facts and history to be able to write this... In other words, it isn't as fun that I have to research things before writing. I'm going to be editing the last few chapters a bit because I don't like how some parts turn out.**

**-Elsa's power _will_ have a role in this story. They are not just completely forgotten.**


End file.
